Something Wicked
by DSCWin
Summary: Taken place right after Invisible Friends. The Winchester Siblings are heading to Wisconsin by the way of their dad giving them coordinates. At first nothing seems to be dark about the place until they finally arrive. Little do the younger Winchester's know this case is all but redemption of what Dean already gone through years ago. Will he be able to stop it now? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural. I just own the rights to Christina Winchester. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Sam's POV**

I was looking up anything on the internet while Dean cruised his car down towards Fitchburg Wisconsin. "Anything?" He asked me for the third time since we had left the hotel in Kansas. I was shaking my head as I continued to search and research everything that I had pulled up on my laptop.

"For the third time, Dean. No." I grumbled rolling my eyes.

"Well, you probably missed something." Dean said stepping on the gas pedal to move around a slow driver.

"Well, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports and newspapers, no red flags." I glanced at Christina who was searching through dad's journal carefully to see if she could catch something. "Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"You're doubting me?" She asked her eyes narrowing her glasses sliding to the tip of her nose. "I've never gotten a coordinate wrong. Dad asked us to go to Fitchburg, Wisconsin."

I was wanting to pull my hair out. From between my brother asking the same question and my sister being pissed off about something, I was done. "I'm telling both of you, if Dad is sending us on a hunt there's nothing here."

"Maybe he's going to meet us there." Dean said shooting me a glance. I saw Christina's eyes light up with excitement.

"Yeah, since he's been so easy to find, and because of that he'll meet us there." I know that I could've been a bit more helpful but I was angry. Just angry at how he was playing with us like a Slinky.

"Enough of the attitude, princess." Dean snarled as we continued to drive. I let out a sigh and locked my fingers together before placing them behind my neck. This was going to be a bad day I just had that feeling. Everyone of us was on edge.

 **~S.W.~**

Fitchburg, Wisconsin was abnormally quiet, when we pulled up. Dean decided to walk into a diner just around the corner leaving me and Christina to observe the streets. My eyes fell on a park that was just across the street.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked when I noticed the park was empty save for one girl who played on the metal frames by herself.

"I don-" her cellphone started to jingle and she pulled it out of her pocket. "I got to take this one minute." She place the cellphone to her ear and thankfully walked away. I didn't want to deal with the drama that might unfold, with her being a younger sister and all that.

"So," Dean said walking up to me and handed me a coffee from the cardboard drink tray. "Nothing out of the ordinary here, except that Linda at the diner over there, totally hottie FYI, thought the free masons might be into something but other then that nothing."

I wasn't listening. I was to intent on the playground. "Dean, you have the time?" I asked not taking my eyes off the playground.

"Ten past four, why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" I asked nodding my head towards the playground. "School's out this place should be crawling with kids. Why isn't it?"

"I'll go find out." Dean said walking over trying to look as causal as possible while I turned around to see Christina still on the phone for another couple of minutes before she said 'goodbye' and walked back towards me pocketing her cellphone in her jacket.

"What did I miss?" She asked seeing Dean over at the playground.

"He's going to see if she knows where all the kids have gone." I said handing her a cup of coffee which she gracefully accepted. "Did I just sound like a child abductor?"

"Just a little bit." She answered with a smile and took a few tender sips.

"Who called you?" I asked as we watched Dean strike up a conversation with a woman, possibly the girl's mother.

"Just a friend of mine. He was just telling me my ex is living here with his new wife and..." She cleared her throat before watching as Dean walked back his hands deep in his jacket's pockets. "So what's the word?"

"Kids getting sick." He answered keeping his eyes trained on the two people across the street. "And it's sending them to the hospital. So far six kids are in there."

"Six?" I answered making sure I was hearing right. Dean nodded silently

"Maybe this is a case after all." Dean said and we all climbed back into the car heading to the hospital, stopping for a quick change of clothes.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.W.~**

 **Dean's POV**

The hospital's parking lot was unsurprisingly full, my guess it was parents that had their kids in the hospital We walked in our nicest suits and walked in holding our fake CDC badges. Sam however lost his so I handed him one that I had made for a way to pick up woman at bars.

"I'm not using this," he hissed at me as we all made our way inside.

"Why not?" I asked sounding a bit offended. "Nothing's wrong with this."

"It says Bikini Inspector." Sam said his eyes lowered in frustration as we had stepped to the side just inside the hospital's doors.

"It's all about confidence, Sammy." I said patting Sam's shoulder and dragging our sister to the other side leaving Sam to stand awkwardly at the front desk as the nurse looked up at him. Her long brown hair was pulled in I believe to be regulation nurse style and she smiled.

"Jerry Caplin, CDC." Sam said trying his hardest to sound confident. Christina and I watched as the nurse didn't seem to buy it and had asked to see his ID. We held in our laughter as we saw Sam's face pale slightly as he flashed his ID before tucking it back into his suit jacket then headed towards us. He gave us his 'bitch' face before leading us up the stairs to the pediatrics.

 **~S.W.~**

That clean soapy smell was making me uncomfortable as the three of us walked towards the pediatrics ward. Walking down the hall I felt Sam smack my shoulder and pointed at an older woman who sat in a wheelchair staring at the wall in her room. I turned my head feeling not interested until he smacked me again and quietly pointed at the inverted cross that hung on the wall. I felt my stomach tighten as the woman slowly turned her head to face us but we quickly walked passed her room.

I didn't expect to see so many kids in the ward when we arrived a few minutes later. Christina walked off for a few seconds only to come back with a doctor. "It's kind of nice to see young kids, such as yourself being in a good line of work." Christina bit her lip and nodded towards the two of us.

"This Dr. Hydecker." She smiled up at us as we each took turns to extend our hands. "Hydecker this is agents Caplin and Humphrey."

"It's so good that you all came." Dr. Hydecker lead us back towards a room where seven kids and five adults, my guess were the parents, sat holding their children's hand. "I was about to call CDC myself."

"Well, we got a call from some GP in Atlanta," I said as we walked down the corridors towards a small waiting room still in eye sight of the sick kids.

"Well, I guess great minds think alike." Dr. Hydecker said watching the kids with a glint in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was sorrow or joy, but what ever it was, something about this guy made my insides twist.

"Would you care to tell us who was first?" Christina asked walking towards the kids with Dr. Hydecker walking beside her.

"That little boy there, Alex. I think his name is." Hydecker walked over towards the kids with us following us close.

"Is it an environmental problem?" Sam asked as we rounded the corner slightly out of ear shot of the parents that began to look up at us.

"I'm not quite sure," Dr. Hydecker said rubbing the back of his head. "All I know it started about a week ago. Seven kids in seven days. It's been pretty rough here." He glanced over his shoulder and excused himself I pulled my two younger siblings away from the watchful eye of one particular parent who's six foot frame and athlete body made me shiver nervously.

"So who do we talk to, to find out what the hell is going on?" I asked watching the man closely before he turned his attention back to his son.

"Why don't you two talk to the gentleman that's leaving now," Christina said before twisting her hair of her ponytail nervously with one finger. "While I go and take care of some other matters." Before we could say anything she turned and left leaving us to talk to an older gentleman who looked exhausted.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural just Christina.**

 **~S.W.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I hated being a girl sometimes as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at my reflection. Something snapped in my brain making me freak out. I let out a small sigh for a confidence booster and quickly sent my hands under the cold water splashing some over my face. I walked over quickly dried my hands and face and opened the door smacking it against someone. My first thought I was one of my brothers checking up on me but as I closed the door my heart stopped.

"Sorr-" My eyes went wide as I looked up at the face of someone I never expected to see. "Stan." I breathed my hazel eyes were started to quiver, fighting back tears of happiness and of sorrow. "What..."

"Alex is sick." Stan said his voice low and cold. "Glad to see you took the time to visit him." I swallowed hair trying to seek refuge from my brothers who were still interviewing another one of the parents. "But let me guess, you're not here for Alex, but for a case huh?"

"Stan, please don't start this right now." I could feel anger building up in my chest as I looked back up at Stan's light green eyes. His brown hair was pushed around messily on top of his head. Dark rings surrounded his eyes. "You know I care about Alex."

"Then why don't you stay with him?"

"Because of my brothers...they need my help." Stan's face twisted in confusion as he turned to see my two brothers walking towards us.

"Brothers?" Stan asked looking back at me. I let out a sigh to steady my stomach before letting out a small smile. "So now your brother's are more important then your own son?"

"Stan, nobody is more important that Alex," Sam and Dean stopped just at the corner obviously trying to eavesdrop and to talk about our next plan. "What can you tell me happened to Alex?" I asked trying to go back to my CDC counterpart.

"Doctor say is pneumonia. But there's no way. Alex is healthy and I don't know how to explain it."

"Does Alex have any siblings he might have gotten sick from?" I asked knowing full well that Alex didn't have any siblings, that I knew of. Stan shook his head and back at Sam and Dean who were now trying to appear to not have been listening to my conversation. "Excuse me, Mr..." I waited for Stan to give me his last name. Stan shook his head and leaned down close to my ear.

"Alex needs his mom, Chriss. Try and visit him before it's too late." My stomach twisted and I felt a blush form on my face as Stan gently caressed my cheek with is soft lips. My head screamed at me for being an idiot for not following him when Stan turned to leave. I stood there for a moment before I felt Dean grab my arm and pull me towards the stairs.

"What was that all about?" He asked as we made our way down the stairs. "Letting that guy kiss you like that?"

"He was just being nice." I said with a shrug. "Besides it was just a peck on the cheek from an ex. It wasn't like a proposal or anything."

"That was your ex?" Sam asked as we finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not important." I snapped walking towards the entrance of the hospital. "What did you guys find out from that parent you interviewed?"

"His oldest was first and his youngest got sick last night." Dean said quickly obviously wanting to get back to what was troubling me.

"So where to next?" I asked shooting a glare over at Sam and Dean. They weren't allowed in my personal life at the moment. I still had to calm myself down from everything. I knew that being an emotional hunter was deadly combination. I had practice in pushing my emotions deep down so that I could concentrate on the job at hand.

"We're heading to the last victim's house to see if we can find something supernatural." Sam said not buying my quick change of topic.

"Okay." I said with a bite to my voice. I stomped my way towards the car and slammed the back door holding my head trying to push my emotions further down but they were starting to resurface. I couldn't stand the looks I got from Sam and Dean when they climbed in and started the car. _I got to tell them. I know I need to tell them...eventually._

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~S.W.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I was scanning the room with my EMF as Sam was using the black light while Christina searched through the cupboards throughout the house trying to find anything that could also cause the kids' sudden sickness.

"Nothing," Christina said walking back up into the room placing her hands on her hips. "You guys find anything?"

"Nothing here," I said waving my EMF near the dresser that I had bumped my shin on a few minutes ago on. "Sammy?"

"Nothing." He said lowering the black light. He let out a sigh and walked over towards the window only to stop and opened the latch. "You were right it's not pneumonia." I walked over towards the window and stared at what Sam was pointing at. "The wood's rotten."

It was as if someone had dropped the earth from under my feet as I stared at the black rotten wood in a shape of a long hand. Memories begin to flood through me as I knew what left that.

 _Dad was packing leaving me to stare at his opened journal. Once again I stood in the living room, kitchen and dining room combination hotel room, Sam sat in a large rocking chair watching his Thursday afternoon cartoons. "So you know what to do?" Dad asked me placing another shotgun into his large green duffel bag._

 _"Of course dad," I huffed, me being my usual pre-teen self._

 _"Okay, if the phone rings don't answer it." Dad began again walking back and forth from the bedroom, with the one king size bed and back to his duffel making sure he had everything. "And if it's me, I'll let it ring once, I'll end it then I'll call again."_

 _"I got it dad." I said rolling my eyes. "You'll call once, hang up and then call again." I repeated._

 _"And if I'm not back by Sunday."_

 _"Call Pastor Jim." I finished._

 _Dad nodded and stared at the distant form of Sam who was too entranced by the television screen. "And most important."_

 _"Watch over Sam." I smiled and looked over at my younger brother._

"I know what did this." I said after a while of still staring at the blackened window pane. "And Dad has sent us to finish it."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural. This is my take on the episode. I only own the rights to Christina. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

"So you're saying dad hunted this thing before?" I asked as we drove down the street towards a small luckily vacant motel.

"Yeah, back in Fort Douglas." Dean said pulling into the parking lot. "Don't you remember?" I shook my head as I looked behind me as I saw Christina's eyes darted back and forth in dad's journal pages. "Find anything?" He asked before she shook her head.

"Nothing on a, you said Striga right?" Dean nodded and Christina leaned back rubbing the top o her head. "Okay, so a Striga is doing this? What the hell is a Striga?"

"It's some kind of witch I think." Dean said as we all climbed out of the car to head inside the lobby.

The lobby was quiet and we saw the momentarily flashes of the television in the back apartment as we walked up and tapped on the bell. A kid about twelve or so looked in our direction and lazily walked towards the counter and pulled out a pad of paper.

"A king or two queens?" He asked eying the three of us standing there.

"Two queens and a fold away." Dean said and the boy glanced at us again.

"I bet." the boy mumbled under his breath. When Dean had questioned him, he perked up and said with a polite smile. "Nice car." He said. I could tell Dean would have smacked the kid if the kid's mom showed up and told him to go fix his younger brother's dinner. As he passed the woman, he gave her a sideways glance. "Two Queens and a fold away." The woman smiled up at us.

"Would this be cash or credit?" She asked Dean who handed him a credit card that I knew was part of his credit card scam.

"Cute kids." Dean said although he didn't mean it.

"Thanks. They're all I have in the world." She said her eyes darting back at the oldest who was adding soup in a bowl. I glanced at Dean who was staring at the kids unaware of the woman trying to hand Dean his fake credit card. After a few minutes of shaking his head he grabbed it and placed it back into his wallet before she handed him the key to the room. "You're fold away should will be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Dean said as we followed him out the door. He handed Christina the key and she and I walked the few feet towards the hotel room and unlocked it. Turning on the light. Dean jumped inside his Impala and drove the few feet to the front of the room. I instantly walked over towards the room provided table and took out my laptop. Christina sat in another chair to flip through Dad's journal trying to see if he had anything inside of the Striga that was supposed to be buzzing around Fitchburg.

"Anything?" I asked a few minutes. Christina shook her head and set Dad's journal on the table. Dean had come in and sat on his bed his hands holding the top of his head he was clearly upset about something.

"You okay, Dean?" Christina asked shooting him a glance. I knew that look. He was deep in thought.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

 _ **So this is my fault,**_ I thought as the memories of what happened came flooding back. _**All because I was selfish, these kids now have to suffer.**_

"Dean?" I looked up at my sister who was now looking at me, her eyes wide with worry. Sam was looking at me too. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said clearing my throat. I rubbed an itch from my eye before I jumped to my feet walking to the sink to cool my face. "You find anything in your laptop or dad's journal?"

"I couldn't find anything. It's almost as if Dad never met one." Christina said with a shrug. "So when did Dad meet up with one?"

"Sixteen, seventeen years ago. We were living in Fort Douglas a couple of hours away from here. He was hunting it and it got away."

"It got away?" Sam asked his eyes full of disbelief. "I thought dad taught us to make sure to finish a job before leaving?"

"Well, maybe Dad forgot to eat his Wheaties that morning. He missed his opportunity now we're here to finish it off." I let out a loud sigh before sitting back on the bed. "Did you find anything Mr. Computer?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked at his screen. "Strigas...they are witches who feed off of the life force of people to keep them alive for centuries." I saw him scroll down on his laptop before he shrugged. "Says here they disguises themselves as feeble old woman and hunt during the night."

I watched as Christina pulled out a map that Sam had started to work on and laid it out on the table. The map had small black 'X's dotting in a small group except for a small blank space. The words Hospital were clearly visible and I felt something punch me in the gut. "My guess what ever is hunting these kids, is at the Hospital." She said leaning back in her chair. She was rubbing her eyes forcing them to stay open.

"Tired?" Sam asked as she rubbed at her face again. She nodded slowly. "I think Dean and I can take this. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because I don't have a place to sleep." She said giving herself a neck massage.

"Take my bed," I said with a shrug. "I'll sleep on the fold away if it ever comes."

"Thanks Dean." She said standing up and walking over towards my bed before climbing onto the soft mattress. "Leave the light on please. That way the manager knows someone's here." I nodded and left with Sam leaving the light above the table on. We jumped into the Impala and started the car up. I glanced at Sam before I drove off towards the hospital. _**This is it. I can right my wrongs.**_

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~S.W.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I shivered as I felt something brush against my bare shoulder. _I should really think about adding sleeves to my wardrobe._ I turned over on my back pulling the blankets closer around my shoulders. A knocking on my door made me open my eyes. Instantly I regretted it as I saw a black cloaked figure standing over me the bottom portion of its face was decaying and it's opened mouth glowed white.

"Hello?" The manager's voice drifted through the door. The figure didn't flinch until it was inches above me. I didn't remember screaming but before I blacked out I heard the door to our hotel room bang open and the figure vanished from sight.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural. Just for Christina. This is my rendition of this particular episode. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

I mentally smacked my head as we drove back to the hotel and towards a bed. I was extremely tired. Sam's face was tired but a large smile had spread across his face. "Don't you dare say anything to Christy. I will end your life."

" _I sleep with my peepers open_..." Sam said mimicking the voice of the woman I thought was the Striga.

"Shut up." I growled as we neared the hotel. "It was an honest mistake."

"You know I'm not letting this down, right?" He said his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. He was letting his eyes relax. I looked in my rear view as flashing lights slowly started to creep towards me. I felt my stomach tighten. _That woman called the police?_ I thought pulling over. But as soon as I had stopped an ambulance flew passed us. Once again I felt my stomach tighten. **_That thing attacked last night_** _._ I thought as I cautiously turned back onto the road. **_Once again I failed._**

 _I was glaring at Sam who was fast asleep spread out on the bed his arms to his side while I struggled to clean our dinner, or spaghetti-O's and cereal. Dad hadn't called in a couple of days and I started to feel worried. But it was only Saturday. I sighed after I set our clean dishes out to dry. I looked over at Sam who had now turned over onto his side, his train pajamas started to look a little small as I watched him. But I always new my seven year old brother was growing like a weed._

 _My feet started to pace uncomfortably in that hotel room. I had been in there since Dad had left and I needed to get out._ ** _I would only be gone a few minutes. What could happen?_** _I thought slowly and quietly grabbing my jacket from the couch, took one last look at Sam and left the room._

We pulled up into the parking lot. I smacked Sam who didn't need to woken up. I pulled off to the side and jumped out of my car. There were two ambulances and police already talking with the manager of the hotel. She was holding onto her oldest son. But let go once she saw a couple of young EMT's wheel out a stretcher with a small body on top I could see the tears falling down her face. Even the oldest seemed to be crying silently.

I climbed out of the car and my eyes went wide as another team of EMT's were dragging out another stretcher this time with a taller person. Her long blond hair was almost white next to her pale skin, her eyes were closed and she had an oxygen mask placed over her face. I could see Sam's face pale as they pushed her into the back of the ambulance and close the door after one of the EMTS jumped in.

We rushed to the manager who was now just holding her son close to her. She glanced up at us afraid we'd start yelling at her. "I'm so sorry," she said almost hearing our unasked question. The ambulances quickly drove away leaving all of us standing there in the cool breeze. "I heard her screaming and I tried to get to her but she was already pale."

"She was screaming?" Sam asked and the manager nodded.

"And this morning I found my son in the same state." She tightened her grip on her oldest and went inside the hotel's lobby dragging her son inside with her.

 **~S.W.~**

Sam and I searched our hotel room and found another rotten hand print on the window pane. The blackness was like my mind pulling me deeper into guilt. **_My sister was attacked? First Sammy, now Christy._** I could almost hear Dad's yells as memories once again clouded my mind as we searched.

 _I was playing the pinball machine in the front lobby when the owner came up and gently tapped my shoulder. "We're closing up." He said he may sounded upset but I could tell he just wanted to sleep. He let me finish my game, which ended seconds later, and I walked the few feet towards my hotel room._

 _As I opened up the door I could tell something was off in the room. It wasn't like I walked into the wrong room, but it felt different. I quietly walked over towards the bedroom, where Sammy was and noticed the door was slightly ajar. My preteen stomach twisted as I inched closer and my fingers brushed against the cool metal of the shotgun dad had taught me to shoot a few years previous._

 _I quietly opened the door and my eyes went wide. I froze with fear at the sight. Something was hovering over my brother's body, Sam's face slowly getting paler as the figure in the black cloak and bright white mouth continued to hover. I didn't hear the front door slam open I didn't fully register my dad's presence as he rushed into the room, scaring the figure from what it was doing. Dad took his shot gun and fired a few rounds. The figure let out a strange scream before jumping out of the window._

 _Dad rushed over towards Sam who was starting to breath heavily. His once pale face slowly began to come back as he then started to sob. Dad's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Where were you?" He snapped at me, pulling Sam closer towards his chest._

 _"I just stepped out," I stammered feeling his glare burn the insides of my stomach. "I wasn't gone long."_

 _"Sam was your responsibility!" Dad's raised voice echoed through my head as he continued to hold Sam. "It's okay Sammy. It's okay."_

 **~S.W.~**

I had gone to the hospital all by myself, after I dropped Sam at the library. He was searching the newspapers if this thing had happened before. I had told him that it did. But he wanted to check to make sure I wasn't just guilty for getting our sister admitted to the hospital.

My sister wasn't placed with the other kids, but she was in a room by herself. Her face pale even in the dim litted room. Dr. Hydecker was checking her vitals when he turned and saw me standing there looking ashamed and guilty.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked stepping inside. Dr. Hydecker forced a small smile before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Her white cell count is dropping more rapidly then the kids," Hydecker said his brown hair bounced as he turned to look down at her face. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I glanced down and saw Sam's name lighting up my screen.

"I got to take this," I said and stepped outside and placed my phone to my ear after I pressed the answer button. "What do you got?" I asked.

"This has happened before," Sam said his voice level. "About a hundred years ago. And I saw a picture of the hospital back in the 1800s where eight kids had died, with the same symptoms. And guess who's front and center?"

"Sammy I don't have time for ga-"

"Dr. Hydecker." My stomach tightened. As I turned to look at Dr. Hydecker writing down something on his clipboard. "Dean?"

"Meet me back at the hotel. We got to talk."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural just to Christina. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I sat and waited for Dean to show up from the hospital. The hotel room was eerily quiet part of me enjoyed the lack of nagging my sister, Christina usually gave when she was stuck in a hotel room, but part of me felt empty inside. Even though we didn't know her for very long, being without our sister was torture.

I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala and the unmistakable heavy footsteps as he walked inside the hotel room looking extremely pissed off. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine." His rubbed his face out of frustration as he sat at the table and pulled up my laptop. "Once I get the son of a bitch for hurting her and those kids."

"Dean what happened to Christy wasn't your fault."

"It is Sam." His eyes were huge now as he stared at me his eyes filling up with anger tears. It was strange to see him start to cry like that. "It was my fault everyone of those kids in there is sick. It's my fault Christy's sick and it's my fault we're here in the first place."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking confused.

"It attacked you in Fort Douglas. Dad was hunting it, I left you alone, it nearly got you. I had the shot and I could have ended it right then and there but I couldn't move." He slammed his fists on the table as he spoke. I had no idea he had that riding on his shoulders.

"But how are supposed to have killed it?"

"It's vulnerable when it feeds." Dean said scratching the back of his head. "But there's only one way we can get him to feed and...I hate myself for even thinking about it."

"What do we have to do?"

"We have to use the kid."

 **~S.W.~**

"You're insane!" The manager's oldest, Micheal, screamed at us as Dean leaned up against the desk. "What kind of gay guys are you?" Luckily his mom wasn't there.

"First off, we're not gay, we're brothers." Dean spat. "Second you want to help your younger brother and all those kids that are sick?" Micheal hesitated before nodding. "Now I know this is a lot to take on. But I promise that nothing will happen to you." Micheal sighed before he slowly nodded.

"This will help my brother?" Dean nodded. "Then I'll do it."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~S.W.~**

 **Dean's POV**

"Are you sure nothing will happen," Micheal asked me later that night as I made sure the night vision camera was set up and hidden.

"I'm positive." I said moving a couple of books so that if the good Dr. Hydecker made the house call, I was hoping that he would, he wouldn't see the camera. "This camera is hooked to my brainy brother's computer and so we'll see everything. Once it shows it ugly face we'll come in and you'll head to the floor next to your bed, and you stay there until my brother and I take care of everything."

"Okay." Micheal said staring at the window in his room. He pulled his blanket up to his chin, looking five years younger. I saw myself at his age in that bed looking scared.

I left the door slightly opened as I sat next to Sam staring at his computer screen. "Everything good?" He asked the audio wasn't hooked up, since audio isn't important and could cause feedback.

"He's ready." I said my green eyes narrow like a hunter I was born to be. My trusty pistol rested on my lap my hand resting on the handle. I was ready and this time I was going to finish the job.

"Still think this is a bad idea." Sam said shaking his head. I swallowed not bothering countering his thoughts. "This is going to change him."

"So," I said my eyes never leaving the screen. Every movement that changed sent my blood pressure up a few notches. "This is going to work." My eyes narrowed again when I saw something move across the window. "He's here." I saw Sam jump in his seat. But I placed a hand on his shoulder. We had to wait for the good Dr. Hydecker to start to open his mouth to attack, or else there was nothing we could do.

Micheal's face was twisted in fear even in the computer feed. I could feel my heart pound in my chest as I watched the window slide open and the black cloaked figure of Dr. Hydecker's true form slid inside. "Dean." Sam whispered. I shook my head placing a hand on his shoulder. Mostly to keep myself from making a foolish mistake of missing this opportunity, signing the death certificates of the kids and my sister.

"Now." I snarled right as the long lanky hand of the Striga was inches away from Micheal's face it's mouth opened and the bright white light shone. I kicked the door opened. "Micheal down!" I barked and Micheal didn't hesitate before rolling down onto the floor next to his bed and slid underneath while Sam and I raised our pistols our fingers on our triggers. Dr. Hydecker stood up his black cloak flapping around him as I started to unload my pistol. Three loud shots rang out hitting Dr. Hydecker right in the chest. But it didn't seem to slow him down at all.

"Dean watch out!" Sam's voice came from behind me as I felt myself trip over a blanket or something and landed on my face at the Striga's feet. The sound of more gun shots rang around me. I felt the black cloak brush my hand as I reached for my pistol, which was kicked away and I felt the pressure of something stepping on my outstretched hand. I let out a growl of pain. Until I felt the pressure leave. I snapped my head to the side when I heard Sam's grunts and the sound of somebody landing hard on the bed.

I tried to get up to my feet but the Striga send a foot into my stomach knocking me down to the floor. I was hearing the sharp intake of breath. I knew what was happening. The Striga was feeding off of Sam and I was stuck on the floor. Once again I tried to push myself up before I heard three more loud shots ring out through the room. The Striga let out a high pitched scream and I heard it land hard on the ground.

The light from the mouth vanished as it died. I jumped to my knees seeing Sam slightly dazed as he lay on Micheal's bed. Micheal stood next to him my pistol in his shaking hands. His eyes were wide. I gave a sight forced chuckle before slapping the bed and stood up on my feet. It was finally over.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Just Christina. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Warning: This is a rushed chapter, when I have the time. I'll go back and fix the mistakes. Thanks again for your comments and views!**

 **Christina's POV**

I was shoveling some of the hospital food down my throat when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and nearly choked on my food. Stan was standing there looking at me his eyes soft. "Stan," I said wiping my mouth with a napkin. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had gotten sick." He said walking into my room, sitting down next to me. I pushed my half eaten plate of food away and sat back resting against my pillows. "I came to see how you're doing."

"I'm good." I said with a nod. "How's Alex doing?" Stan smiled.

"He's doing better."

"That's wonderful to hear." I grabbed my water and took a few sips. I felt my hand being gripped by Stan. My cheeks began to burn as I looked down at his hand and up at his face. "Stan?"

"Chriss, I'm sorry for making you feel guilty before." His confession was making me feel awkward. "I was angry that you were putting your job in front of your family. But I know you were just protecting us." He was shaking his head.

"Stan. You were right though." I said grabbing his hand. "I'm just not ready to be a mom again...as sad as that may sound."

"No, you're just fine. I understand that being a hunter has it's pros and cons." He glanced over at the door before looking back at me. "You want to try and make long distance relationship work?"

"What about your wife?" I asked eying him suspiciously.

"I lied about getting married." Stan's eyes fell and I raised an eyebrow making him chuckle. "I'm just staying with an old girlfriend. She understands that I still have feelings for you."

"Stan," I bit my lip as I stared at him. "Why did you lie to me? You know I'm always honest with you. Why can't you be the same with me?"

I watched Stan lower his head in shame. He gave his head a sad shake before looking up to me. "Sorry I lied." He gripped my hand, sliding something solid in my palm before standing up and leaving my room. I glanced down at my palm and my heart flipped in my chest. It was the promise ring Stan had given me a month before he had proposed to me. The infinity sign piece of metal doted with small rhinestones. I smiled down at it before I took in a deep breath and froze.

The sweet aroma of Vanilla drifted around me. I slowly looked up and saw a man standing in my doorway. He didn't look familiar in the slightest. He had a sweet grin on his face as he walked in and sat down next to my bed. My eyes narrowed as I shifted my weight trying to place more distance between me and the Vanilla scented man. "May I help you?" I finally stammered clenching the promised ring tightly in my palm as though it could help me solve the identity of the man that now sat in my room.

"Long time no see, Christina." I blinked and held in a scream. The man's dark brown eyes had changed to dandelion yellow. It was that demon again. But this time he had a body that he must of liked. I guess the last time I saw him he just wanted to give me false hope that it was all a nightmare.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"What else?" The yellow-eyed man leaned closer the Vanilla scent stronger then when he first arrived. "Your brother Sam."

"You can't have him." I said a low growl covering my shaky voice just slightly. "You'll never get him."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." The yellow-eyed man said showing a row of strangely white teeth. "But I guess you're just as stubborn as before. I'm sure I'll convince you sooner then later." He smiled again before standing up and walking out of my room. "Oh, and say hello to your father for me." I blinked and he was gone. I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest even when the nurse came in to check my blood pressure.

"Where's Dr. Hydecker?" I asked as I saw the board saying that Dr. Hydecker should be checking up on me.

"He didn't come into work today. Must be sick. Can't blame him." The nurse said jotting down a few things on her clipboard and picked up my plate before heading to the door. "I'll come back in with your discharge papers. You made an incredible recovery. I wish all the other kids could go home."

"Are they all okay?" I asked. I knew that my son Alex was fine, but Stan hadn't mentioned the other kids.

"They're just fine. We're keeping them for the night just keep an eye on things." She left my room leaving me confused as to why I was allowed to go. But my unasked question was answered by a knock on my door and my two brothers stood in the doorway. Dean held a small teddy bear holding a heart in between it's paws while Sam held a small bouquet of flowers.

"Let me guess you paid someone, to get me out of here?" I asked as they handed me the gifts, which I accepted with a small blush.

"Sort of." Dean admitted looking guilty about something. I tilted my head to the side before letting out a small chuckle.

"Guilty doesn't suit you, Dean." I said with a smile. I placed my gifts to the side and grabbed his arm. He flinched slightly underneath my hands. "And you shouldn't feel guilty." I looked over at Sam who held out a pair of my clothes in his hands too. I smiled and let Dean's arm go before grabbing my clothes out of Sam's hands. "Now would you care to leave so that I could change?" Sam and Dean nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

I jumped out of bed and tossed the hospital gown off my body before sliding into my street clothes. As I changed I shivered at the thought of the yellow-eyed demon telling me that he was coming after my brother. _Why is he wanting Sam?_ I thought pulling on my socks and shoes. I shook my head as I picked up my gifts my brothers had given me and walked out of the door.

I saw them talking with the same Nurse as I walked up. I stopped and looked inside the room filled with happy awake kids. Their pale faces slowly regaining their color back. One in particular caught my attention. His curly light brown hair all scrunched up after a week of sleeping on it. I walked inside and walked up to the bed. Stan looked confused before I handed the boy the teddy bear.

"Thank you." Alex's voice squeaked making me want to grip my chest. He was so adorable. "Daddy! Look I got teddy bear!" He squealed again showing Stan the bear. Stan nodded and looked up at me. I shook my head and showed him the promised ring before sliding it on my left ring finger.

"Let's see if this works." I said before standing up. I smiled at the other parents before walking out throwing my arms around my brother's waists and walking down the stairs, and out the hospital. I glanced down at my ring finger at the promised ring and smiled to myself as I climbed into the back.

"What's going on in your mind now?" Sam asked snapping me out of the love haze I had fell into again.

 _I have a promise ring from a man I hadn't seen in three years. I have a yellow-eyed demon after you._ "Oh, just admiring your taste in flowers." I said bringing up the daisies up to my nose and taking in a deep breath. "Thanks you guys." I smiled and leaned up against the window and closed my eyes. Even though I had slept for an entire day, I was so comfortable I fell asleep again. Being there with my brothers and feeling the soft touch of the ring on my finger.


End file.
